


Subject To Ruin

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fill for the kinkmeme: Graves witnesses Newt being raped and saves him by killing the rapist. But he has an agenda of his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [毁灭](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376925) by [sssssusan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssusan/pseuds/sssssusan)



If Newt Scamander were to compose a list of body parts that did _not_ hurt, it would be empty.  
  
From the moment he had woken up he had lost all the feeling in his wrists. They were suspended high over his head by heavy chains that even Pickett would have trouble undoing. The second to go were his knees, supporting his weight on the floor. Blindfolded, he twisted and heaved until it became hard to breathe.  
  
His back only started to hurt when the first man came and slammed a boot against it.  
  
And then after that everything hurt all at once.  
  
Blindness enhanced every other sensation and improved all other senses, which Newt soon realized made everything much worse.  
  
His arms were rubbed raw by the chain as he struggled against the fingers tugging roughly at his belt. He was kicked again for his trouble and realized it was easier to stay still. After that, the man was not so rough. There was a gentle stroke down his spine and tentative brushes against his waist. The touches seemed friendly enough so Newt tried to ask questions. Where am I, What am I doing here, Who are you, Could you please blindfold and unchain me so we could talk?  
  
The man was silent but suddenly the touches became more than friendly. Newt's heart hammered in his chest as his trousers were lowered and fingers started probing where they shouldn't, in which case he started moving again, trying to edge away from his assaulter. But his throat was grabbed and a tongue was caressing his ear, telling him if he kept squirming he would be taken dry.  
  
Newt's eyes hurt then, too. The tears soaked the blindfold and it was now salty and stinging.  
  
When fingers entered him he imagined being back in his suitcase, where it was warm and he could bathe in the artificial sunlight, his friends crowded around him waiting for his petting hand.  
  
Newt choked back his sobs and thought of Frank and his golden sheen -- _the fingers withdrew_ \-- and his fwoopers cooing around him -- _something big and wet was pressing into him_ \-- and the occamies nipping at his fingers. He couldn't wait to get back to them. He repeated the phrase in his head several times, because it was only a matter of time before that happened. He would get back, he couldn't wait to get back, he couldn't wait to -- _the man slid in and Newt screamed_.  
  
Being fucked was like being bitten: it overpowered all other pain because of its intense demand to be felt. But a bite lasted a second, and Newt still would have preferred being bitten a thousand times rather than go through this.  
  
Many beasts copulated to breed. Others did it for dominance, but Newt was already strung up in chains and it's not like he had infringed on this man's territory -- he was as submissive as they came. No beast, to his knowledge, copulated for the sole purpose of making it hurt as much possible.  
  
But this man was so determined to make it hurt, and all he could do was grit his teeth as his body was invaded relentlessly. A ring of bruises were forming on his hips, the man whispering cruel things in his ear; thankfully he only caught snippets of it, due to the rattling of the chains and the rhythmic squelching of a male organ ramming inside him. Something about him being a whore, and his throat being slit when this was over. It was a waste of breath, frankly. Insults and threats had never bothered him. He could live with that.  
  
Being filled with the stranger's body fluids was a different matter entirely, though.  
  
He whimpered, head spinning even though the act itself hadn't hurt. But the worst was over, the touches vanished. The semen trickling down the inside of his thighs was discomforting at best.  
  
When the second man arrived, Newt hung limp from his chains. He did not have the energy to fight back, but perhaps this one would be more sympathetic than the last. After all, this one pet his hair. A thumb caressed his lips and Newt drew back in surprise before he was kissed. A hand shakily found its way into his trousers and massaged him. The man walked around and he could feel the hesitance in the warm, panicked breaths against his nape.  
  
Newt tried to interest him in a compromise. He lowered his voice and asked him if he really wanted to do this. He didn't have to, Newt could help him, Newt has helped so many others before. A hand rubbed at his shoulders.  
  
The man fucked him gently and Newt supposed that was the most that the stranger could give.  
  
By the time another foreign touch landed on his backside, everything below the waist flared up in pain and Newt begged.  
  
He pleaded and tugged desperately at his chains, vocabulary reduced to 'stop' and 'please' as he was pumped into, at a rhythm so constant it was mechanical. Newt lurched, sobbing until his cries became unintelligible.  
  
By the fourth man, he was screaming until the assailant stuffed fingers into his mouth.  
  
By the fifth, Newt had gone silent and limp.  
  
At last the pain had dulled aside from the wince here and there, an arm wrapped around his waist and thighs slapping against his. This man was thinner than the rest, his thrusts shallow and erratic. He was in a hurry, unable to concentrate on the task at hand and Newt would've tried to take advantage of this had he not been consumed by resignation.  
  
All he could do was wait for the man to finish.  
  
This time, it didn't come to that. There was a sound of wood splintering, and the body piercing him barely had time to hesitate before there was a sickening crack behind Newt.  
  
Inside him, the member abruptly softened. The man slumped against him, and Newt shook his head, bewildered.  
  
There was a growl and the body was pulled off him. In one motion, the chains snapped and the blindfold was ripped from his eyes. Newt fell to his side, looking up at a familiar figure with a bleary but recognizable haircut.  
  
"Mr. Graves?" he mumbled, vaguely aware that he was covered in an awful lot of spunk, most of it dried and coating his legs.  
  
There was a grip on his chin and Mr. Graves' frown swam into view, inches from his face.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"No," Newt quickly answered, and a pathetically manic giggle escaped him. He had no idea what was going on. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Do you know why you were taken?" Mr. Graves' gaze flickered down to the mess on Newt's skin.  
  
"Taken?" Graves sighed and helped Newt to a comfortable position: standing, it turned out to be, was easiest. Sitting down had been impossible.  
  
"I'm afraid your brother has a lot of debts to the wrong sort of people."  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Theseus?" His head pounded from the sudden onslaught of information. Why would Theseus be the reason for all of this? His brother loved him. Moreover, his brother was a good person. Occasionally arrogant, but good.  
  
Graves was looking him over freely now, and Newt was too tired and defeated to feel any more shame. He was trying to straighten the curly mess that was Newt's hair, and smoothed hands over the white blouse, his only remnant of clothing. It was invasive and made his skin crawl but he figured this was what he was expected to feel after what he'd just been through.  
  
"Theseus has nothing to do with this," he said as firmly as he could. Graves raised an eyebrow and grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him close.  
  
"Your brother is not who you think he is, Newt. He took and took and never gave back. And worse, he took from the wrong people and acted like he was untouchable. He never stopped talking about his skill, the power of his family name. His _family_." Newt's eyes fluttered closed. He wanted very much to imagine being in his case again, but Graves' voice was loud and unrelenting in his ear.  
  
"Everyone knows that Theseus Scamander has a brother that is nothing like him. His brother is soft, pure and gentle. Beautiful, they say. Like the prettiest of girls." Graves' tone sounded different, almost husky, which made Newt wanted to back away. It reminded him too much of the first man and his threats. But Graves' grip transferred to his wrists and refused to let go even when Newt lifted his hands and tried to pull free.  
  
"W-who sent you?" Newt asked, backing away. "Take me to see my brother. I'll talk to him and we'll see then if you're telling the truth." Pain shot up his arm and he cried out as he was grappled and flung back to the floor. His fall was unexpectedly cushioned by a mattress that the auror must have conjured. Graves was on him again, pinning him down. There was an unpleasant glint in his dark eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" he whispered, even though he knew the answer.  
  
"How many men?" Graves asked suddenly. Even the fists holding him down shook with fury.  
  
"F-five," Newt answered fearfully, wilting under the piercing stare.  
  
"Your brother has a lot of debts," Graves muttered. "And one of them is to me. In exchange for your rescue, he promised me you, Newt. I've merely come to collect."  
  
-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the lack of chains on his wrists, Newt found that he could not move. He was frozen, laid out on the mattress for Graves' taking. There was a shorting in his thought process, to reconcile his image of a well-respected auror with this strange man who was looming over him. The hungry gaze made him wish he could put the blindfold back on.

"What," he said, and it pained him just to say it. The aftertaste of come was still strong in his mouth. "What?" Newt repeated, pushing up on his elbows. He tried to inch away, but there was a hand wrapped around his ankle.

"Five men," Graves said. The dangerous tone was back, and the fingers around his leg tightened. "I should have gotten here sooner. What a fucking _waste_!" He suddenly pulled Newt toward him, knocking him flat on his back again. The bigger man was hovering over him, hands bracketing his head.

Newt focused on the chiseled jaw, the navy scarf whose ends were brushing against his shirt. Anywhere but on the eyes of this monster.

But fingers pushed insistently against his chin and he had no choice. The other man's brows were furrowed in mock remorse, but he was shaking with anger and Newt was tired. He almost wanted to ask that Graves get it over with, then maybe he could ask that he be obliviated afterward.

"I apologize, Newt." He didn't sound sorry at all. "Theseus promised me you, unsoiled. Now we've got ourselves a bit of a dilemma."

Newt tried to blink away the furious tears forming at the corner of his eyes, but it didn't help. The face peering down on him looked blurry. Newt turned his head to the side, far too sore to move anything else. "If you're going to f-fuck me, just do it. What's one more man?"

The hand on his throat made him sputter, but what terrified him more was the crazed glint in Graves' eye and the unnatural smile on his usually stern face.

"I would have expected you to show some gratitude," he said in a low voice. "Fourteen men I killed to get in this room. Ten more that would have had their cocks inside you had I not intervened. You would've suffered painfully, and died as nothing but a whore. Unless you can think of a better trade off, unless you can kill that many men for me in return, you should be spreading your legs begging me to fuck you even though you're damaged goods."

When put that way, it made a startling amount of sense. Newt was used to bartering. A seasoned traveler was no stranger to regular compromise. But to hear all of that from a man he had respected until now -- until he held Newt the way his previous attackers did -- was still making his head spin.

"It hurts," Newt pleaded, unsure if he was talking about Graves' fist around his neck or the twinges in his body that were bound to get worse.

"Nobody ever said freedom was painless." Graves pushed off of him to slide off his scarf and open his trousers. Newt watched, ignoring the now all too familiar horror uncoiling within him. There was no use fighting back, he knew that, and yet now that he wasn't bound and had a better chance of winning, his ravaged body refused to move and he found no reason to coax it to. Maybe it was because Graves had made it very apparent that he would do whatever it takes to get what he wanted.

So Newt lay still until he felt Graves' large hands sliding his thighs apart. He craned his head and saw the hunched form between his legs. Unable to stop the flush lighting up his cheeks Newt clenched his fists at his sides. Graves would be the first man whose face he could see while being fucked, he realized. He swallowed to push down the bile in his throat.

"I wanted so badly to be the first one to touch you," Graves muttered. His fingers were spreading Newt, who was finding it immensely difficult to not cringe away. "Instead I'm just sticking more come into you."

There was a cock nudging at him after the fingers withdrew. Newt could see it, big and throbbing. He didn't know whether it was larger than any of the other men's. He had not seen any of them, only felt the way each one had eroded his body. "This definitely has its own appeal, don't get me wrong. But you're far from pure now, and Theseus would never shut up about your purity."

"Please stop mentioning my brother," he said quietly. He did not want to hear about this Theseus, who had traded Newt's virginity when it was not his to give away. He pushed his suitcase to the forefront of his mind, picturing the animals' happy movements as he fed them one by one. But then, he realized, what if they turned against him? What if, like some species of unicorns, they only liked him because he had been pure?

That broke Newt's heart more than the dick that pushed its way inside him. Newt exhaled sharply, a single rise and fall of his chest. Everything about his body felt raw and here was another man widening an open wound. Graves studied his face, disappointed. "You're barely reacting."

Newt looked away, even as teeth mouthed at the pulsepoint on his neck. Graves lurched into him and their bodies slid together, hitting so deeply that Newt finally jerked and let out a whimper. This position was different, for it allowed Graves to reach places that even the rest hadn't found.

"I'd wanted to take you apart slowly," Graves was speaking, but Newt barely heard him over the blinding pain. "I was going to make it so good for you, such a shame, really." He pushed Newt's legs wider so he could thrust unrestricted, and Newt arched his back and cried out. The rest had wanted to hurt him but as for Graves, until now he wasn't sure what the auror wanted. He was already in possession of Newt's body. What more could he ask for?

"You smell like them," Graves practically spat. He unceremoniously flipped Newt over and buried his cock in Newt again before he could even settle into the new position. Unable to hold himself up Newt pressed his face against the mattress and let Graves heave his hips upward. The bed swallowed his groans but it was soft and he was exhausted.Graves was going to be furious, but Newt could hardly wait and sleep was threatening to overtake him. 

"No more," he mumbled. It was a delirious plea and he thought he'd left that behind three men ago.

"One more."

When he felt the wetness filling him Newt sighed in relief and finally drifted off. He woke up later, not quite sure how much time had passed. But Graves was gone and every part of him below the waist flared up in pain with the smallest movement. He supposed all he had left to do now was to get used to the ache.


End file.
